marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Welfin
' Welfin' is a Chimera Ant squadron leader. Relatives *Chimera Ant Queen - mother *many siblings (see here) Powers Chimera Ant Physiology: Welfin appears to be a humanoid wolf with long, blond hair and is seen only wearing a blue shirt and a thong. Enhanced Strength: As a Chimera Ant squadron leader, he is stronger than a normal human and other, lower-ranked, Chimera Ants. He may be strong enough to rip off an adult man's arm, since he threatened Bizeff to do just that. Enhanced Speed: Welfin's speed seems to increase when he runs on all fours. Enhanced Durability: Since he survived being punched by a Nen-using Rammot with no lasting damage, it can be inferred that Welfin's body is quite durable, although not enough to resist Ikalgo's bullets. Enhanced Smell: Welfin is capable of tracking down and telling apart individuals from their scent. He was able to recognize dried blood as Taragetter's as well as to retrace Knov's movements inside the palace after smelling his shoes. His nose is sharp enough for him to pick up lingering traces of unscented deodorants and to catch a whiff of Ikalgo's scent beneath the stench of putrefaction from Flutter's corpse. Enhanced Hearing: Welfin can eavesdrop on phone conversation, although the radio frequencies of cellphones cause his ears to ring unpleasantly. Preternatural Perception: Welfin was able to sense Meleoron's presence in the short span of time between the release of Perfect Plan and its reactivation. Missileman: Welfin can conjure an organic-looking missile launcher on his back with a shrunken head and four alien limbs, each holding a missile. The ability has three steps: #Welfin must establish a target. #The missile is loaded with a question or an order. #If the target lies or defies the order, the attack begins. If all the steps are executed correctly, the missiles continuously chase the target until they hit, even if Welfin himself can no longer sense the target. However, it is possible for the ability to misfire, which occurs when Welfin incorrectly identifies the target. Furthermore, the ability does not prevent the target from attacking Welfin except through deterrence, which means that if they are willing to be hit by the missiles, they will be able to strike first. The ability also has a long set-up and is difficult to use stealthily, since it requires verbal exchanges. These weaknesses led Welfin to look down upon his ability, prompting him to use it only in negotiations. The missiles explode upon impact, implanting live centipedes in the target's head instead of dealing lethal damage. The centipedes grow by feeding on the target's defiance, inflicting excruciating pain until they kill the target. Should the target attempt to kill Welfin, the centipedes will instantly grow to fatal size, causing the death of the host and preventing them from carrying out their attack. Welfin himself is unable to remove the centipedes once they are inside the target. However, his feelings of defeat and sincerity harm the centipedes to the point that they can kill them, causing them to disappear. Welfin himself was originally unaware of this aspect of his ability. Abilities High Intelligence: Welfin is capable of elaborating multi-layered plans and adapt them to changes in the circumstances. He also demonstrated remarkable deduction skills when he attempted to reconstruct Knov's movements. As a former tactician, he is able to produce plans and attack patterns and easily think his way out of a situation. Master of Stealth: Welfin appears to be naturally adept at spying on a target unnoticed. Killua Zoldyck, Ikalgo, Cheetu, and Bloster all failed to notice his presence while he was observing them from the shadows. He tailed Hina, Shidore, and Bizeff without them detecting him, and Meleoron did not sense him until he ran into him, despite Welfin being unaware that the chameleon was nearby. Weaknesses Overthinking and Pessimism: Although intelligent, Welfin has a tendency to overthink and focus on negative scenarios, which can lead him to scaring himself out of completing his goal. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Chimera Ants Category:Canine Physiology Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Olfaction Category:Tracking Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Intuition Category:Intelligence Category:Stealth Category:Pessimistic Category:Conjuration Category:Aura Manipulation Category:Nen Users